Summer Vacation
by DeathAngl52
Summary: Ayumu and Kousuke meet eachother during summer vacation, but when school starts up again will their realtionship end? Or will they stay together? YAIO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's me. I'm back with another story. For all of you that are reading Myseries Reaveled, I must appologize. My computer got taken away to a repair shop, so you have to wait. I promise that when I get it back I will upload it. K? Please don't be mad at me. Well here is my other story.**

**Full Summary: Ayumu and Kousuke meet eachother during summer vacation, but when school starts up again will their realationship end? Yaoi.**

**((((((((((Prolouge for Summer Vacation))))))))))**

**He walked the sandy** **beach, waves splashed againist his ankles then retreated back into the sea. He kept his eyes on the ground. He searched for sanddollars and/or seashells. A heavy wind started up, blowing loose white sand all around him.**

**Kousuke Asazuki loved the beach, it was his favorite place in the world. He would give anything to own one or have one by his house. Little did he know that he was going to start liking it a whole lot more.**

**A/N: Hey! That's the prolouge! Yeah, I know short. If you want to review, which I hope you do, write a review. Or just read the first chapter. I didn't want it to be too short and I didn't want people mad at me for ending it their, so here you go.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Here you go. Just like I said, the first chapter. I hope some people reviewed the prologue. Well, here it is. AyumuxKousuke, obviously, and EyesxKanone. I know people say that Eyes and Kanone are brothers, but I don't think that's right. Or at least in the American version they aren't.**

**WWWWW Break**

**((((((((((Summer Vacation Chapter One))))))))))**

**He sat on a grey rock, looking out at the large blue-green sea. Waves splashed onto the rock, occasionally spraying water everywhere. (Yes, I know. Short paragraph.)**

**Ayumu Narumi was thinking of anything and everything. This beach was right next to his house; he owned the beach. He brushed a dark brown strand of hair out of his russet brown eyes. **

**Ayumu took his gaze off the ocean to take off his black over coat, revealing a loose light blue tee-shirt underneath. He tossed the over coat so that it was hanging over the side of the rock. Ayumu returned his gaze back on the ocean. That is until, something, or someone, else caught his attention.**

**'Who would be out here this early in the morning?' Asked Ayumu to himself. It was around nine o'clock. He focused his attention on the stranger, watching them closely.**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Kousuke stopped walking and looked up. He felt like something or someone was watching him. He looked around him and didn't see anything. He started walking again, still searching for the thing that was watching him. Then he saw what he thought was watching him closely. A brown and blue object. Kousuke, being the curious teen that he was, started making his way over to see what it was.**

**"Hello?" Asked Kousuke, not quite sure if he should talk to the thing or interupt it.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Nothing, but I was talking to you first." Said the red haired teen honestly. "I saw you, but I thought it was an object, not a person. So I made my way over here. And here I am." Kousuke heard the other person giggle at his response as a rock hit him in the arm, he looked up and saw a teen with dark brown hair coming off the rock.**

**"Your funny." Said the brown haired male. Kousuke looked at the person in front of him. The male had dark brown hair and russet brown eyes. He wore a light blue tee-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, making it look like a no-sleeve shirt. Meduim blue jeans made up the bottom part of the outfit. He had a sliver chain, that looked like it had a military tag attached to it, hung loosely on his slightly tanned neck. **

**"How ho..." Started Kousuke, but stopped himself before he could finish. (1.Look at the ending authors note if you want to see what he was going to say. Unless you know already) "I'm Kousuke."**

**"Ayumu."**

**"Well, nice to meet you, Ayumu." The russet eyed teen smiled, showing perfectly straight and white teeth.**

**WWWWWWWWW**

**Ayumu smiled at the other teen.**

**"Nice to meet you too." Ayumu looked at the teen's outfit and look. He had red hair that stuck out in odd angles and emerald green eyes. He wore black demin jeans that fit and shaped his thighs and legs and a medium green muscle shirt. Medium green dot earrings on both of his ears and a silver hoop earring on his left. Yellow-green tinted sunglasses were on top of his head. **

**"So." Started Kousuke trying to start up a conversation. "What are you doing here?" **

**"I own this beach." Ayumu told him. He pointed to a rather large house a little more up the beach.**

**"Nice house."**

**"Yeah, It's mine."**

**"You live there by yourself?" **

**"Yup. Wanna go inside my house? It's getting rather cold out here." Kousuke shrugged. Ayumu, taking that as a yes, climbed back ontop of the rock and grabbed his coat, slipping it on.**

**"Let's go." **

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I thought it came out rather good. Please Review, no flamies though, K?**

**Kousuke: Yeah, you flame us : holds matches and lits one: We'll flame you (2)**

**DeathAngl52: Great now you scared all the reviewers. Nice. :smacks Kousuke on the head, while grabbing the matches and putting them out:**

**Kousuke: Ow**

**DeathAngl52: Serves you right. R&R, please, K? (3) It's o.k. if you don't, but I'd really like you to. 'Till next Chapter. : )**

**(1) Kousuke _was_ going to say 'How hot.' But he stopped himself before he could**

**(2) No, when Kousuke said 'You flame us, we'll flame you, it dosen't mean that I'll go see one of your stories and flame it. K? So don't think I'm mean.**

**(3) R&R simply means Read and Review, for the people that don't know.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okie dokie people. I know a lot of you enjoy some of my stories. Many of them have reviews and I appriciate you all reviewing and reading them. However, this account is also very old. I started it when I was 12. I am 15, almost 16 now. Many of these stories are involved with my childhood favorite tv shows, like yugioh and digimon. Okay. So. If you haven't guessed by now, I don't think I'll be updating anymore stories on this account. However, the one's that I do still write for and such will be moved to my new account. I am sorry to discountinue my stories, since I loved them all. But, I've gotten older and lost my loving for such shows and my inspiration for them. I'm sorry to all who really want to read them and enjoyed them. I will be making a new account, xblackxrosesxredx. Most of these stroies will prolly revolve around the book Twilight by Stephanie Myer and another book, not sur eof the actual name, it's the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich. Plus maybe some others as time progresses. So I am sorry for the inconvince and to all who really enjoyed my stories!!!! Hope you all don't hate me!!!


End file.
